Breaking Free
by Mrs. CrissAndColfer
Summary: AU High School Musical. Darren era o popular e Chris o nerd em suas respectivas escolas. Porém em uma noite, eles juntos foram apenas Darren e Chris, o que acabou sendo uma das melhores experiências de suas vidas. O que eles não imaginavam era que aquilo ainda ia continuar de alguma forma.


**Olá folks. Olha quem surgiu das cinzas! **

**Bem, essas últimas semanas estão sendo bem difíceis pra mim (muitos devem saber porque) então está muito ruim para escrever alguma coisa. O bloqueio criativo ta foda.**

**Mas enfim, antes de tudo acontecer, eu escrevi o início dessa fic e acabei deixando ela meio de lado. Eu cheguei até a escrever mais um pouco dela em meio a bagunça que está a minha vida mas não cheguei a concluí-la. Hoje eu tomei vergonha na cara e decidi terminá-la (só faltava a parte da música). E aqui estamos com outra fic.**

**Aviso aos navegantes que essa fic é puro AU. Bem, lendo-a vocês vão perceber. Muitas coisas fogem demais da realidade, mas essa é minha história e eu faço o que eu quiser U.U**

**Enfim, quero dedicar esse capítulo a Gaby Herber, a Lyandra e a todos que estão me ajudando nesse momento difícil. Todos tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração.**

**A música do capítulo é "Daylight" do Maroon Five e no dueto me inspirei nesse video: https(:) watch(?)v=Uumv9x2gijE. Agradeço a Ly por ter me ajudado na escolha :)**

**Boa leitura :)**

* * *

Véspera de ano-novo, 2013 para 2014

Tudo começa na famosa Disney. Era férias de fim de ano e o grande parque recebe milhares de visitantes para comemoração do ano novo. Entre esses milhares, está dois em especial que nem imaginam o que o destino planejava para eles.

Férias de fim de ano significava uma pausa dos estudos, certo? Bem, para Chris Colfer não. Enquanto os jovens de sua idade estavam festejando a iminente chegada de 2014, o rapaz pálido de cabelos castanhos que formavam uma franja e um olhar de cor azul/verde/cinza estava sentado em um dos sofás acompanhado de seu livro. Quem precisava de amigos quando se tem um belo livro que pode te ensinar coisas produtivas, certo?

Bem, vamos contar um pouco da história de Chris.

Christopher Paul Colfer, ou melhor, Chris Colfer nasceu em Clovis (no estado da Califórnia) onde vive com seus pais e irmã. Karyn e Tim Colfer eram pais dedicados e amorosos que faziam tudo pelos filhos. Hannah, a mais nova da família, tem epilepsia e frequenta o hospital várias vezes por mês por conta de crises que aconteciam em consequência de sua doença.

Chris era um adolescente de 15 anos conhecido pelo seu excelente desempenho escolar em matérias que os alunos geralmente encontravam dificuldades, vulgo matemática, geometria, química e física. Para dizer a verdade, Colfer era um excelente aluno e se destacava em todas as matérias. Além disso, ele fazia parte do clube de debates, clube de escritores, decatlo acadêmicos, e entre outros. Chris era o queridinho dos professores e isso causava inveja nos demais colegas que por conta disso, e de outros motivos que serão esclarecidos futuramente na história, o castanho era vítima frequentemente de bullies que o agrediam com palavras e até fisicamente.

Para fugir dessa realidade perturbadora, Chris buscava segurança em seus livros. Por meio deles, o castanho podia viajar para o universos incríveis e esquecer um pouco do que acontecia na vida real. Ele lia desde histórias clássicas até enciclopédias. Esse amor por livros gerou uma consequência: a fama de "nerd estranho que só vive lendo", o que causava orgulho e uma pitada de tristeza. Orgulho pelo status de inteligência reconhecido e tristeza porque, as vezes, ele queria ser além disso. O engraçado era que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que queria ser, além do garoto gênio.

Como na sua escola em Clovis, o garoto estava ali totalmente alheio ao ambiente cheio de gente que estava lendo "Hamlet" pela terceira vez. Porém ele foi interrompido por sua mãe, que já estava cansada de ver o seu filho "preso" em livros ao invés de se divertir como qualquer jovem normal de 15 anos.

- Christopher você e esse livro de novo? - falou Karyn irritada pegando o livro das mãos do filho, sob o protesto do garoto

- Mãe me devolve, por favor. - pediu

- Não, querido a gente veio pra cá a fim de se divertir e você veio pra ler. E é Hamlet Christopher, você já leu isso umas quatro vezes. - argumentou

- Mãe eu estou lendo pela terceira e é um clássico. - retrucou - Por favor mãe.

- Nada disso Christopher, hoje é véspera de ano-novo. Esquece um pouco desse livro e se divirta um pouco! - falou a mãe

- Eu me divirto com os livros mãe! - respondeu

- Nada disso, você vai voltar pro quarto pra se arrumar para a festa. - explicou a mulher - Levanta daí filho.

- Que festa mãe? - perguntou confuso

- Vai ter uma festa para pessoas da sua idade e é bom você se socializar mais com pessoas reais e não ficcionais. - esclareceu

- Mas mãe, eu já me socializo o bastante na escola e... Por que eu não posso passar o ano-novo com você, papai e Hannah? - questionou, na tentativa de fazer sua mãe mudar de ideia

- Christopher Paul Colfer você vai e acabou. Não discute comigo! - falou autoritária

- Ok, ok. Eu vou. - concordou sem estar totalmente satisfeito com a ideia - Mas me devolve o livro? - pediu fazendo bico

- Toma. - disse devolvendo o livro - Agora venha se arrumar que você tem uma festa a sua espera.

E assim, mãe e filho caminharam abraçado para os quartos onde a família Colfer estava hospedada. Chris começou a se arrumar para uma festa que não estava nem um pouco animado para ir, o rapaz só não imaginava o que estava por vir e que mudaria o desenrolar da noite.

Num lugar nem muito longe dali, dois irmãos estavam super alheios a comemoração do ano novo. O nome deles? Darren Criss e Chuck Criss. Chuck, que é o mais velho deles, é treinador do time de basquete da Dalton Academy onde Darren é capitão.

Mas o que nos interessa nessa história é Darren.

Darren Everett Criss, ou simplesmente Darren Criss, é nascido e criado em São Francisco (Califórnia), onde vive com seus pais Charles e Cerina Criss. O filho mais velho do casal, Chuck, já era casado e não vive mais com a família. O garoto de 15 anos de cabelos escuros cacheados, olhos cor de amêndoas, sorriso largo e estatura um pouco baixa, era um jovem bem extrovertido e agitado.

Na escola onde estuda, a Dalton Academy, Darren é um dos alunos mais populares graças a sua posição no time vitorioso de basquete escolar. Mesmo sendo um pouco baixo, o rapaz tinha habilidade e era o melhor jogador do time. Além de se destacar nos esportes, Criss sempre foi um excelente aluno e obtêm bons resultados, porém nunca foi considerado como nerd. O grande foco do garoto é jogar basquete para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade.

Para isso, o garoto treinava com seu irmão mais velho até nas férias de fim de ano até que a senhora Criss chegou para interromper o treino.

- Se não me falha a memória, os dois mocinhos me prometeram que iam esquecer do basquete durante as férias. - afirmou a mulher, entrando na quadra de basquete

- Desculpa mãe, mas eu tinha que treinar alguns arremessos com Darren. Depois das férias nós temos um jogo mega importante que vale o campeonato. Quanto mais treino melhor. - explicou Chuck

- Tá queridos, eu só vim aqui chamar os dois pra se arrumarem. Esqueceram que hoje é véspera de ano novo? - questionou Cerina - Chuck, sua esposa está a sua espera e Darren, você tem que se arrumar pra festa

- Que festa? - perguntou confuso Darren

- Uma festa para garotos da sua idade Dare, agora vamos! - ordenou

E assim, Darren foi para seu quarto se arrumar com o minimo de animação. Afinal, ele não conhecia ninguém e preferia mil vezes passar a virada do ano com seus pais. Mas como sua mãe insistiu, o moreno decidiu ir para a tal festa.

* * *

Entre os dois rapazes, Chris foi o primeiro a chegar. O castanho chegou no local e achou de cara que aquele lugar não era pra ele. O ambiente estava cheio de jovens de sua idade que conversavam animadamente, assim como Colfer imaginou. Havia no meio do salão um palco onde tinha um casal cantando uma canção que o rapaz não conhecia. Quanto mais ele olhava a festa, mais tinha certeza de uma coisa: foi bom ter trago escondido o livro. Chris então senta num dos sofás e retoma a sua leitura anterior, "Hamlet".

Instantes mais tarde, Darren adentra a festa e logo se sente deslocado. O moreno sabia que as coisas fora da Dalton Academy eram bem diferentes, ele ali era apenas um cara qualquer não Darren Criss capitão do time de basquete. A festa estava cheia de jovens de sua idade que conversavam animadamente em grupos. Criss caminhou para perto do palco, que foi a coisa que o chamou mais atenção. Atualmente, um casal estava terminando de cantar uma música.

- Ok, vamos aplaudir Justin e Ellen. - falou um homem alto de cabelos escuros, o anfitrião da festa

Todos aplaudiram enquanto os dois desciam do palco.

- Agora quem serão os próximos a cantar? Temos voluntários? - anunciou o tal cara, recebendo silêncio como resposta - Como ninguém vem por livre e espontânea vontade, vamos deixar os holofotes chamarem.

Os holofotes acendam bem em cima de Darren e Chris. O castanho foi pego de surpresa pela luz em seu rosto e rapidamente foi empurrado contra sua vontade para o palco. Criss também ficou surpreso por ser chamado e igualmente empurrado para o palco. Os dois jovens ficaram atrás de dois pedestais e esperaram pelas instruções do anfitrião.

- É o seguinte rapazes, a letra vai estar ali na tela e é só acompanhar. Vocês querem escolher, ou deixar a máquina fazer o trabalho? - questionou o homem

- Acho que a máquina é melhor. - respondeu inseguro Darren

- Ok, vamos ver. - falou o anfitrião

Passaram alguns instantes quando o nome da canção apareceu na tela. Se tratava de "Daylight" da banda Maroon 5.

- "Daylight" do Maronn 5! - anunciou empolgado o anfitrião - Conhecem? - os dois acenam positivamente de forma tímida em resposta - Bem, vocês vão me agradecer por isso um dia. Ou não. - afirmou para os dois rapazes, antes de descer do palco

A instrumental começou a tocar e junto com ela, Darren começou a cantar timidamente, sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

_Here I am waiting, I have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along, how did it come so fast?_

Chris então começou a cantar, ainda mais tímido que Darren. O moreno se vê surpreso com beleza da voz do seu parceiro de dueto.

_This is our last night, but is late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_'Cause I know when I wake_

_I will have to slip away_

A canção chega no refrão e os dois começam a cantar juntos. Suas vozes se encaixavam perfeitamente e o público, que não estava dando muita atenção ao dueto que estava acontecendo no palco, agora começava a prestigiar a canção.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

Agora a timidez se foi e os dois estavam mais animados com a canção. Darren, que era o próximo a cantar, pegou o microfone e começou a cantar olhando diretamente nos olhos de Chris, que sorria amplamente.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

Os dois estavam deixando a canção os envolver. Enquanto cantavam, parecia que era só eles ali e a plateia não existia. Novamente, as duas vozes se encontravam de forma extremamente harmoniosa de uma forma que parecia que eles já cantavam juntos há muito tempo.

_The sky is getting bright and the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

Chris agora repetiu o gesto de Darren e pegou o microfone cantando a próxima parte. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir o som das palmas no ritmo da música mas o castanho estava concentrado em cantar para o outro rapaz.

_This is way too hard, 'cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory_

A canção foi para o segundo refrão e os dois estavam encantados com a maneira de como esse dueto estava saindo. Eles mal se conheciam mas por conta da enorme química entre os rapazes, parecia totalmente o contrário. Enquanto isso, o público de jovens que estavam ali apreciavam bastante a apresentação.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

Darren agora sozinho canta o próximo verso, colocando todo o seu coração nas palavras.

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_

Agora é Chris que canta sozinho, na mesma intensidade de sentimentos que Darren.

_I was afraid of the dark but now is all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

A canção se encaminhou para o seu último refrão e os dois cantavam de corpo e alma. Darren e Chris se olhavam profundamente enquanto performavam.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

A canção se encerra e todos que assistiam ao dueto aplaudiam animadamente. Chris e Darren se olhavam encantados um por outro e ambos tinham um sorriso enorme estampado em seus rostos. Aquilo que aconteceu com certeza foi uma das melhores coisas que os garotos tinham feito em suas vidas.

* * *

Darren e Chris saíram para o pátio que tinha na festa. O novo ano estava prestes a começar e todos os jovens estavam na expectativa pela queima de fogos vindo do grande castelo da Disney. Alheios a isso, os dois jovens estavam um tanto nervosos com a presença um do outro. Como era possível ficar assim só pelo simples fato que estavam um do lado do outro?

- Bem, no meio disso tudo... - começou a dizer Darren, timidamente - Eu nem perguntei seu nome.

- Oh, é verdade. Eu sou Chris, Chris Colfer. - estendeu a mão para o rapaz

- E eu sou Darren Criss. - afirmou apertando a mão do rapaz

No momento que as duas mãos se tocaram, Darren e Chris puderam sentir uma energia estranha percorrer por seus corpos mas não lado ruim da coisa. Ambos tentaram ignorar o ocorrido.

- Bem, nossos nomes soam bem parecidos não é? - comentou o moreno

- Sim, é uma coincidência estranha. - respondeu descontraído

Um silêncio se estabeleceu por alguns instantes até que Darren volta a falar.

- Aquele dueto foi incrível. Definitivamente uma das melhores coisas que já fiz na vida e você canta muito bem. - afirmou o moreno

- Eu também me diverti bastante. Foi incrível e você canta muito bem. Bem melhor do que eu. - retrucou Chris

- Que isso, você soa como um anjo. - elogiou Darren, fazendo o outro corar furiosamente

- Obrigado. - agradece timidamente - Você deveria tentar carreira de músico, você tem talento. - afirmou sério o castanho

- Não não, acho que não rola pra mim não. - explicou - Mas eu não sou o único que deveria carreira artística. Você tem talento Chris.

- Bem, eu já tentei numa escola que estudei. Só que quando me vi diante de uma plateia cheia de gente, tentei cantar mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Depois dessa, acabei desistindo. - conta o castanho

- Mas hoje você fez isso. Cantou na frente de uma porção de gente. - disse confuso

- É que eu... - começou e explicar

- "30, 29..." - as pessoas começam a contar

Chris tentou explicar o acontecido mas foi interrompido pela contagem regressiva para o novo ano. O castanho olhava para o ambiente em volta com um pouco de tristeza no olhar, que foi rapidamente percebido por Darren.

- Por que está triste? É véspera de ano novo. - disse Darren

20

19

- Veja a sua volta, olhem o tanto de casais que vão dar o seu beijo de meia noite. - começou a dizer Chris - Estou triste porque sei que nunca farei isso. - confessou

14

13

Darren ficou surpreso com a confissão do garoto que acabara de conhecer e por instinto pegou Chris pela cintura a fim de trazer o rapaz para perto de si. O castanho se assustou com o gesto do baixo mas não fez esforço para se afastar.

10

9

8

- Da-Darren, o que você está fazendo? - questionou confuso

6

5

- Bem, como eu também nunca beijei alguém na meia noite de ano novo, pensei que... - disse o moreno num sussurro, olhando diretamente nos olhos rosados do castanho

3

2

1

E assim Darren chocou seus lábios com os de Chris, num beijo casto e calmo. Mesmo pego um pouco de surpresa, o castanho não exitou em corresponder ao gesto. O beijo aos poucos ficava mais frenético. O baixo envolvia ainda mais seus braços na cintura do outro rapaz a fim de deixar os corpos mais próximos enquanto Colfer envolvia os seus no pescoço do Criss.

Ao fundo, eles podiam ouvir a queima de fogos mas aquilo pouco importava naquele momento. Os dois estavam muito envolvidos no beijo para prestar atenção em outra coisa.

Minutos depois, Darren e Chris se afastaram por falta de ar. Ambos estavam atordoados com o que acabaram de fazer.

- Uau. - murmurou Darren, ainda um pouco em transe

- É, uau. - repetiu Chris, na mesma situação - Isso foi...

- Intenso. - completou

- Pois é. Mas foi bom, mesmo. - confessou timidamente

- É, pra mim também. - disse o outro, também tímido

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com meus pais e irmã. - falou Chris

- É, eu também tenho que encontrar minha família mas antes, me dá seu telefone? - pediu Darren

- Claro, me dá o seu também. - concordou o castanho

Os dois trocam seus números de telefone. Chris pega o celular de Darren e coloca seu número, enquanto Darren pega o aparelho telefônico de Chris e coloca seu número. Logo eles entregam os celulares para seus legítimos donos.

- Vou indo. Até mais Darren. - se despediu Chris sorrindo amplamente

- Até. - respondeu o moreno também sorrindo

O castanho se vira e começa a se afastar, até que uma voz o interrompe.

- Ei Chris? - chama Darren

- Sim? - responde virando-se para o moreno

- Feliz ano novo.

- Feliz ano novo pra você também. - disse sorrindo antes de se virar e voltar a caminhar para fora do lugar

Definitivamente foi uma bela forma de começar um novo ano.

* * *

**Foi isso :) O que acharam?**

**Enfim, muitos devem estar se perguntando: Será que a Marcelle voltou com as fics de vez? A resposta é não. Eu juro que de vez em quando eu tento escrever algo mas ta difícil. Inclusive, eu já escrevi os inícios de algumas delas mas as coisas não fluem como normalmente acontecem. Orem então para que eu tenha dias bons como esse onde a inspiração venha :)**

**Enfim, obrigada por ter lido e pela paciência**

**Bjos de luz :)**


End file.
